Liz and Vicky
Liz and Vicky is the 8th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Patsy becomes overworked and stressed due to having Joey Jr, Daphne, Michael, Seth, Amelia, Alexander, Benjamin, Emily, Franklin, Elizabeth, Ralph, Kristen, and Victoria to take care of. After a year, she visits her psychologist who tells her that she has developed a neurological problem and needs to stay in the hospital for a while. The kids think they have been abandoned yet again by another mother figure and try to fend for themselves. Parker, Diggie, Holden, and Willow return to their roots and reunite with Val, Maddie, Liv, and Joey, after a rough few weeks, though they leave Ralph and Kristen in boarding school. The remaining kids decide what they will do next: Liz will go act in Broadway, Vicky decides to become a young athlete, Joey Jr pursues his father's stand-up career, and Benjamin runs away. When Liv and Holden return, they are mad that''Fantastic Four: An Action Musical''failed''. A''fter a year, they go on a boat with their kids aside from Benny, Alex, Liz, and Vicky and never come back. Next, Joey and Willow return and flee to Canada with Joey Jr, Seth, Michael, and Daphne. Maddie and Diggie are disheartened to find the kids gone and move into the Martin Hotel, living near where Heather now dwells, the space formerly occupied by Zuri Ross, Connor Dons, Ralph Rooney, Kristen Rooney, and Marie Duncan. When all hope seems lost, the BSSSD rounds everyone up and brings them back together. Transcript 9:19 Duggie Davenport OK 9:19 Chase McFly (Back to Liz and Vicky) 9:19 Duggie Davenport OK 9:20 Chase McFly Seth: Aunt Patsy, I'm sick. can you give me a hand? 9:20 Duggie Davenport Sure after I am done with Michael 9:21 Chase McFly Later.. Daphne: Now that you have helped Michael and Seth May you please pack me a lunch, I have an afterschool meeting today Snack 9:22 Duggie Davenport OK Sure 9:23 Chase McFly Victoria: I'm in the school play, cna you go over my lines? 9:23 Duggie Davenport Sure 9:23 Chase McFly Kristen: They kicked us out of boarding school! 9:23 Duggie Davenport Oh no. 9:24 Chase McFly Liz: And I also need homeowkr help. Can you buy me a dog, Aunt Patsy? 9:25 Duggie Davenport Sure As long as you take care of the dog 9:25 Chase McFly Benny: Can we go the zoo today, I have a book report 9:26 Duggie Davenport Sure Why the zoo if you have a book report. 9:26 Chase McFly Franklin: Can I change my name? 9:26 Duggie Davenport And why do you need a dog if you need homework help. Sure to what 9:27 Chase McFly Benny: It's on animals at the zoo. 9:27 Duggie Davenport OK. 9:27 Chase McFly Liz: THey help me focus. 9:27 Duggie Davenport You all are stressing me out 9:27 Chase McFly Franklin: To Parker. How? 9:27 Duggie Davenport OK I will take care of everything. So many requests So many things to do 9:28 Chase McFly Liz: Are you okay, Aunt Patsy? You look a bit sick 9:28 Duggie Davenport No I don't fee Feel OK 9:29 Chase McFly Should you see a psychologist? 9:30 Duggie Davenport Yeah 9:31 Chase McFly (Patsy leaves) Psychologist: Hello, Patricia Ruby Smith Davenport. 9:32 Duggie Davenport Hi, Dr. Wells 9:33 Chase McFly Dr. Wells: What has been going on with me? You 9:34 Duggie Davenport I am getting stressed out by my nephews and nieces 9:34 Chase McFly Sorry to hear that. Let me run some tests. 9:34 Duggie Davenport OK 9:35 Chase McFly (runs the tests) 9:36 Duggie Davenport What do you got doc 9:36 Chase McFly Seems like you have a mental deficiency due to this stress 9:36 Duggie Davenport Oh no 9:36 Chase McFly You should stay in the ospital as we help you work up your strength Restore your mind to a healthy state 9:37 Duggie Davenport OK Whatever you say doc 9:39 Chase McFly Meanwhile.. Alex: She abandoned us! What do we do now, fend for ouselves? 9:39 Duggie Davenport Yeah I guess! 9:40 Chase McFly Meanwhile... Parker: Holden! Diggie! Willow! Why are y'all at prison? And why are we in a cell called "Team Anustart" 9:42 Duggie Davenport Holden: I don't know maybe our license plates said anustart 9:42 Chase McFly Diggie: Yeah we all got in big trouble for those license plates We need to return to our roots (gets a phone call) Hello? Hi, Evie? An opening at Quimby Rehabitulation Clinic? For 4 people? A fantastic four? That'll be us! I just got su new respectable jobs. 9:45 Duggie Davenport Great 9:45 Chase McFly Later.. Holden: Hello, everyone. I am Dr, Holden Dippledorf, and we are going to pay oour debts to society with this job. Thse are my fellow registered sex offenders, Dr. Willow Rooney Dr. Parker Rooney And Dr. Diggie Smalls We are anylysts and thereapists, aka.. (cues Parker) 9:48 Duggie Davenport Parker: the fantastic four 9:48 Chase McFly Diggie: Yep, and we'r egoing to learn all baout each otehr, everyone. We are all putting on a musical Fantastic Four: An Action Musical (Val arrives) 9:51 Duggie Davenport Val: great 9:52 Chase McFly Zoltan: Is that your girlfriend, Parker? And what are your plans for this musical? GTG Bye. November 23, 2017 by Chase McFlyReply Chase McFly Elit ANT Force Universe Wiki Chase McFly Options=Elite ANT Force Universe Wiki= Duggie Davenport Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat 2:04 Chase McFly Hey 2:04 Duggie Davenport Ho Hi 2:04 Chase McFly Zoltan: Parker, is this your girlfriend? 2:05 Duggie Davenport Parker: yeah 2:08 Chase McFly What do you plan for this musical? 2:09 Duggie Davenport To make it amazing and have Val as the invisible woman 2:09 Chase McFly BRB Val: I haven't had any methadone for 6weeks! Thanks for the check in, Holden! What have you been up too since I left? 2:12 Duggie Davenport In jai 2:12 Chase McFly Oh boy By the way, we're a couple, Zoltan. 2:13 Duggie Davenport Zoltan: I know I am happy for you 2:15 Chase McFly Parker: Am i allowed to be Val's therapist? 2:16 Duggie Davenport Yes 2:16 Chase McFly Holden: That sounds insane. What we need is sobriety. 2:17 Duggie Davenport What are you going on about 2:17 Chase McFly Holden: The steps to overcoming aall thse drugs is obviously musical theater. 2:17 Duggie Davenport Yeah so? 2:18 Chase McFly You acted in anything, Parker? 2:18 Duggie Davenport Parker: no 2:18 Chase McFly Well, you're going too. (grabs his arm)' We need to put on a musical. Look at all this taklent. 2:19 Duggie Davenport OK 2:19 Chase McFly We just turn our Fantastic 4 production into a musical. 2:19 Duggie Davenport OK 2:19 Chase McFly I'll do the music and you can direct 2:20 Duggie Davenport OK 2:20 Chase McFly Zoltan: Wait wait. That's risks the sobriety of our patients. (taps his feet happily) Go ahead. 2:21 Duggie Davenport OK 2:22 Chase McFly But let em do the music Holden, you can play The Thing. Val, you can play Invisible Woman.' Or Willow, you could play her 2:24 Duggie Davenport Willow: let Val do it 2:25 Chase McFly Zoltan: How about I put you in charge of music, Val? I'll just monitor the production. 2:25 Duggie Davenport Val: sure 2:25 Chase McFly (Willow, not Val) 2:26 Duggie Davenport With Willow: sure 2:28 Chase McFly Zoltan: So let's get this staright I'm monitor Parker s director Holden is The Thing Val i sInvisble Woman Willow is Music And Diggie is Mr. Fantastic 2:31 Duggie Davenport OK 2:33 Chase McFly Parker: Val, this'll be ahit. 2:33 Duggie Davenport Val: I know 2:34 Chase McFly Everyone will see your angel face. (caresses her leg, it breaks) Luckily, break a leg is good luck. 2:36 Duggie Davenport Yeah 2:37 Chase McFly The next day... Parker: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Remember, this is an acting workshop. 2:39 Duggie Davenport OK 2:39 Chase McFly Our script is imcomplete Several years ago, My friend Chasity, his wife Tina, his sister Bree, and her husband Kaz, as well as these people named Cody and Bailey, created a very odd holiday. It is on May 4th They call it Cinco De Quattro. Yes, spanish mixed up with German 2:42 Duggie Davenport OK 2:42 Chase McFly It is like Cinco De mayo Eve It will take place on a boat Do not get seasick 2:42 Duggie Davenport Ok 2:42 Chase McFly Cue the music Willow. Don't worry, if the play succeeds, you will all be out fast 2:43 Duggie Davenport Yayyy!! 2:43 Chase McFly Zoltan: Be quiet. You must avoid the drugs. 2:44 Duggie Davenport OK 2:46 Chase McFly BRB Parker: You guys are like army troops, ha ha ( You here? ) ( Duggie Davenport ) Duggie Davenport has left the chat. 3:23 Chase McFly Duggie? Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. 3:25 Duggie Davenport Yeah Val: you're so funny Parker 3:26 Chase McFly Parker: Thanks. Loosen up your tension flounces, please! 3:27 Duggie Davenport OK 3:27 Chase McFly Back, step. Out, back, step, back, step. Out. Now, try that. Out, back, step, shuffle... 3:28 Duggie Davenport This is east Easy 3:30 Chase McFly Zoltan: It's not gonna stay easy. (Val falls) 3:31 Duggie Davenport Parker: Val!! 3:31 Chase McFly Val: I'm fine. Just a little bit brittle, that's all. Can you guys do baby steps 3:32 Duggie Davenport Sure 3:32 Chase McFly Holden: Thsi si childish. Can you do it, Val? Are any of you pro dancers? 3:36 Duggie Davenport No 3:36 Chase McFly Willow: I can't sing, so how about I dance and Val sings? 3:37 Duggie Davenport OK Sure 3:37 Chase McFly Val: Let me give it a try. I hate being invisbile, it's runing my life, Nobody knows I exist. I jsutcause 'em strife Thats horrible (shakes) 3:41 Duggie Davenport That was great. 3:41 Chase McFly Holden: We shoudl totally follow Val's lead, she's the star. 3:42 Duggie Davenport Yeah 3:42 Chase McFly (Val walks out of the room) Follow her, guys. 3:43 Duggie Davenport OK Follows her 3:47 Chase McFly Later... Willow: Repeat after me, Val. 3:47 Duggie Davenport OK 3:47 Chase McFly I'm gonna stomp all over your face. 3:48 Duggie Davenport Val: I'm gonna stomp all over your face 3:49 Chase McFly Even though my s- 3:50 Duggie Davenport Even though my s 3:51 Chase McFly Willow: That's not what I said. I said, Even if my heart won't snap back into place. You must have mishead me, or I'm not feeling to good 3:52 Duggie Davenport Even if my heart won't snap back into shape 3:53 Chase McFly Parker: Willow, we need to talk. 3:54 Duggie Davenport OK 3:54 Chase McFly Va is great But Your melody is aboslutely ridiculous. I don't like it 3:55 Duggie Davenport OK, what do you wanna do then 3:55 Chase McFly Make it better, please. 3:55 Duggie Davenport OK I will do that 3:57 Chase McFly Later... Val: Parker, I just do this now (nods her head) 3:57 Duggie Davenport OK Why? 3:58 Chase McFly Val: It helps me get more confident in mya cting 3:58 Duggie Davenport OK 3:59 Chase McFly (everyone gets on stage) Val: One, one move. Or no move. 3:59 Duggie Davenport OK 4:04 Chase McFly BRB 4:08 Duggie Davenport OK 4:14 Chase McFly Parker: Use some power, Val! Duggie Davenport has left the chat. Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. 4:18 Duggie Davenport OK Uses some power 4:19 Chase McFly (Can we leave the Parker and Val stuff for abit and go on to domething else? We can continue it later) Duggie Davenport has left the chat. Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. 4:27 Duggie Davenport Sure 4:28 Chase McFly Maybe we can do Hang In There Baby The episodes are all set over the same stretch of time So they don't hav eto be RPed in ordeCategory:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 1 Category:2022 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060